GNN
X-MEN: BACK IN ACTION By Ben Ulrich NEW YORK, NEW YORK - Countless members of a violent gang known across New York City as the 'Reavers' are in police custody today after a melee on the island of Manhattan with alleged mutants wearing the symbol and colors of the X-Men. The fight began shortly after sundown, when the Reavers descended upon a warehouse in Kip's Bay, intent on violence. Led by a man police have identified as New York City Safety Commissioner Donald Pierce. Their plans were quickly interrupted by unidentified people wielding mutant powers in X-Men regalia, fighting the gang alongside Spider-Man. Daredevil was also believed to be present, fighting alongside the mutants. "I needed a little help," Spider-Man offered when asked for comment. None of the X-Men were available for interview at the time of this report. Police have not yet charged Donald Pierce, but the District Attorney's Office has announced its dedicated to rooting out corrupt officials who protect and conspire with violent gangs like the Reavers. ... SUBPOENA ISSUED FOR ROXXON EXECUTIVES WASHINGTON (AP) - The House Judiciary Committee Wednesday released a subpoena compelling the testimony of six members of Roxxon International's board of directors, including CEO Karl Ryan. Roxxon International has been under intense scrutiny as of late after shocking footage of what is alleged to be the illegal detention of multiple US citizens manifesting X-gene mutations. Representative Thomas Moore (D-CO) of the House Judiciary has called for an investigation into the possible misconduct of members of Roxxon's board in their handling of this matter. "If Roxxon has taken advantage of a tragedy that claimed over million American lives to commit further injustices against the American people, they should be held accountable," said Rep. Moore. The video footage, posted three weeks ago on YouTube, has since gone viral. The depiction of six mutants held in laser-barred cells being drugged, electrocuted, and shackled has led to a massive public outcry from the public. The faces of the mutants have been blurred out in the video, making identification of the mutants impossible. The company, which specializes in biomedical development and has received grants from the Pentagon for research believed to be related to the Super Soldier program from the 1940s, which produced the late Captain America. Roxxon has repeatedly denied these claims. Roxxon spokespersons did not return calls for comment at the time of this publication concerning these subpoenas. ... ARMY CORPS OF ENGINEERS: NYC BOROUGHS SAFE FOR HABITATION NEW YORK, NY (AP) - The Army Corps of Engineers has released a statement to announce that, while damage to Manhattan has been severe, damage to some of the outer Boroughs, including Queens, were limited enough to allow for displaced residents to return home. FEMA has already announced that there will be severe penalties for insurance companies who deny residents coverage. ... TAKING TOLL: THE BLOOD OF MILLIONS ON MUTANT TERRORIST'S HANDS WASHINGTON (AP) - The sheer scale of destruction is almost unimaginable. New York City lies in ruins after a tidal wave struck at 4:13 PM last Tuesday, with an estimated two-and-a-half million dead in its wake. Eastern Europe is literally frozen solid, a freeze that came on so quick that people were frozen still standing, and European Union. Officialls fear that the final count of fatalities will be over 10 million. The Amazon is burning under a sea of lava, a fire which officials fear might never be fully contained. Even the tiny African nation of Wakanda has been ravaged by earthquakes that have literally leveled mountains. And early this morning, another estimated 3,000 were killed when a veritable army of suicide bombers detonated themselves during a closed-door session of the British Parliament. Officials believe that the bombers were mutant agents sent by the mutant terrorist Magneto. The United Kingdom was not the only victim. According to reports from the European Union, the special joint-session of Parliament was being held to consider a proposal being made by the European Defense Initiative to send the Captains, the national superhumans of their respective countries, to hunt down and stop Magneto. The blast that leveled Westminster is also believed to have claimed the lives of all 11 of the superhumans representing the European Defense Initiative. These suicide bombings have not just struck overseas, either. A four-alarm fire in Chicago sounded at 2:19 AM this morning, and firefighters who arrived on the scene found the elite private school known as the Academy of Tomorrow ablaze. Though both the faculty and student body were small, the confirmed deaths of nine people represents the near-total annihilation of a noble experiment in bringing the best of the human and mutant community together. The only confirmed survivor is the headmistress of the school, one Emma Frost, who as of the time of publication was in critical condition and undergoing emergency surgery at Mount Sinai Hospital and Medical Center.